First Impressions
by SaraBethie
Summary: Gwaine's first encounter with Morgana doesn't go as smoothly as he had planned. One-shot.


**Hello there, lovely readers. :) This is just a short little piece I wrote for Gwaine and Morgana. I always thought it would be fun if he had run into her as well as Gwen. Like my other stories, this one is connected, so Morgana isn't the Season 3 Morgana we all know. Also, it takes place after "Morgana Meets Kilgharrah". I'm (hopefully) going to be working on another series that will (again, hopefully) include Gwaine. So I thought it was important that I introduced him similar to how he was brought into the show. I hope you enjoy-this one's just for fun. :)**

* * *

"Well, it doesn't look like there's anything terribly interesting to look at today," Morgana sighed as she placed the crimson shawl back in its place on the merchant's table.

"I don't know, I quite fancy this one," said Gwen as she pulled out another shawl made of delicate ivory lace. But upon further inspection, Gwen noted the mottled-looking stains that were strategically hidden. Wincing, she folded it on top of the crimson one. "Never mind."

"Are the merchants trying to pawn off all their old fabrics now?" Morgana whispered.

Gwen shrugged. "It would appear so. Oh well, maybe there will be prettier things next week."

"Prettier, you say? I think not. You two striking women are undoubtedly the loveliest creatures I've had the pleasure to behold all day," a masculine voice said smoothly.

Both Gwen and Morgana turned to see a handsome young man strolling up to them, a cocky smile turning up one corner of his mouth. "Oh, it's you again." Gwen gave a slight roll of her eyes, but Morgana caught a tinge of pink creeping into her cheeks.

"Alas, it would seem that fate would have us meet again," the man cajoled as he gave his best attempt at a bow. His eyes shifted from Gwen to Morgana, and his grin grew wider.

"And you are…?" Morgana prompted.

"It's Gwaine, my lovely lady. I hope you'll excuse my boldness, but I couldn't resist the temptation to introduce myself. And I hope I have the pleasure of learning _your _name."

"Honestly!" Gwen huffed. "You're making a spectacle of yourself."

"May I ask how you two know each other?" Morgana asked, looking amused.

"We don't, not really." Gwen said quickly before Gwaine could interject anything. "People are starting to stare," she whispered.

"Good, let them stare," Morgana replied.

"I like your spirit," Gwaine said, grinning.

"So, Gwaine, how do you happen to be in Camelot? I don't believe I've ever seen you before," Morgana asked.

"And still, the fair lady refuses to tell me her name."

Gwen crossed her arms. "Oh please, just answer the question."

"Very well. I'm just passing through at the moment. But if all of Camelot's maidens are as fair as you two…"

Morgana laughed. "Really, you _are_ impossible!"

"Gwaine! There you are. I've been looking all over for you." Merlin approached them, a scowl clouding his usually pleasant features.

"You know him too?" Morgana asked as her gaze shifted between the two. "How is it everyone knows this man except for me?"

"Oh, I know him alright. I'd like you to know that Arthur is furious with you after your tavern incident."

Gwaine shrugged. "Thought he might be. But you know me, Merlin—"

"Yes, yes, I know you," Merlin interrupted. "You don't care what Arthur thinks because he's a privileged prat. Well, I'm afraid to tell you that there's no getting out of this one. Come on, we have some chores to do."

"We?" Gwaine asked.

"Arthur seems to think it's partly my fault for your…er…indiscretion."

"Well, that's a bloody shame. I'll tell him it was all my doing if it helps."

"No, afraid nothing will change his mind at this point. Now come on, will you? I still have to muck out the stables."

"Ah, royalty. There's just no pleasing them," Gwaine said as he turned back to Gwen and Morgana.

"We don't have all day," Merlin complained as he eyed Gwaine suspiciously. Gwaine ignored him.

"It was a pleasure, ladies. And I never did learn your name," he said as he rested his eyes on Morgana.

"I'm not so sure you'll approve of me once you discover who I am," Morgana replied coyly.

"I find that to be impossible, my lady."

"Very well. My name is Morgana, and I think you had better hurry before Merlin bites your head off."

Looking confused, Gwaine slowly sauntered off toward Merlin. He suddenly turned to gape at her. "Not the Lady Morgana, King Uther's ward?"

Morgana grinned impishly. "The very same one. Now do you despise me for being privileged?"

"I…uh…that is…"

"Well, it was fun while it lasted. Good luck, Gwaine. I'm sure we'll cross paths again."

Disgruntled, Gwaine caught up to Merlin. "You shouldn't have let me make such a fool of myself, Merlin."

"Why? You seem to have no trouble getting yourself out of these situations. That was incredibly smooth back there, by the way."

"Was I that bad?"

"Let's just say you'll be better off _not _pursuing the Lady Morgana."

"Fine then. I like the other one better anyway."

"Gwen?"

"That's the one."

"Well, good luck with that," Merlin replied, smirking.

"What, do you fancy them both?"

Merlin laughed and shook his head. "Never you mind. Besides, all you'll have to think of for the rest of the afternoon is polishing boots. _Lots_ of boots."

Gwaine winced. "Oh, joy."


End file.
